Voodoo Doll
by CreepyImpalaAngel6787
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunting a witch when Dean finds a voodoo doll of Cas...this can lead to nothing good...Based off of a prompt found on Facebook! I have no credit for characters or show!


Dean and Sam searched around the witch's lair, searching for anything useful after their kill. Dean peered into a room, eyebrows furrowing when he came upon a room filled to the ceiling in dolls. "What the Hell…?" he muttered before arching an eyebrow when he noticed a familiar cloth. He carefully picked up the toy and saw why it was familiar. It was Cas. "What the Hell?" he repeated, as he inspected it. Blue marbles for eyes, shaggy black string, pink flower petal lips, and small trench coat over a fancy suit. He scrunched up his face and prodded its stomach area curiously.

* * *

Castiel stood on a cliff near Dunnottar Castle in Ireland, gazing at the ocean and enjoying the wind over his wings. It was one of his favorite places to think on Earth. He remembered watching them build the castle in the 15th century and being confused over what they were doing without his brothers there to explain like usual. He reminisced over the time he spent with brothers before feeling a punch to his stomach and hunching over. He whirled, eyes scanning for danger, confused when there was nothing there. He flinched when he felt pressure run along his body slowly. He tried to back away, but the sensation never left his skin. He felt his lips being brushed gently and shook his head from side to side to dispel the feeling, thoroughly confused. He couldn't tell if he was being attacked or caressed. The touches were gentle and calculated, but this was too odd for the angel. He was being touched, but he couldn't see by who! He quickly arched his wings and flew off for the pair he knew could help, shuddering at the gentle strokes.

* * *

Dean sat on his bed, studying the doll in his hands curiously. It was scarily alike his winged friend, but it was inanimate, so he could do anything to it, thus leading to him absentmindedly stroking along its face as he wished he could to the real Cas. Dean briskly shook his head to remove the thoughts. There were many things that Dean Winchester was not, and gay was one of them. Dean had slept with more woman than he could count. "Over 500 at least." he mused to himself with a chuckle. Dean Winchester was a ladies man, not a gay man. He wasn't in denial, he was stating a fact. Dean did not think about men sexually, he liked busty women. He did not think about Cas like that. He definitely didn't think about how it would feel to touch Cas' plump, pink lips with his own, about hearing Cas whimper under him About Cas' inhuman strength and how easily the angel tossed him about, nor about that gravelly voice that was made for sex, or his hair that looked as if he just came out of a hot fuck session, or the deep blue eyes that seemed to strip him and see everything, or his thick- damnit brain! Dean scowled and shook his head again, slapping his cheeks to switch the blood flow back to his head. "Yeah, Imagine how Cas' lips would look wrapped around your head, looking up with innocent blue eyes and-No!'' Dean cursed loudly. He wasn't gay! End of story. Dean rolled his neck in irritation then glanced down at the doll. He sighed lightly, running his thumb over the cloth cheek. Dean glanced up when he heard his door open, hiding the doll behind his back. Sam peeked his head in, narrowing his eyes at the suspicious pose Dean was in.

"Dean...what're you doing?" he asked. Dean opened his mouth to respond snarkily when his younger brother held up a hand. "I don't wanna know. Anyway, Cas is here. He says he needs help." Dean straightened up, eyebrows furrowing in concern. Cas was an angel, why would he need help? Was he hurt? Questions raced through his head, but he managed a cool,

"Alright, what's up?" Sam shrugged then walked out with Dean following behind, doll gripped tightly in his hand. When they got back to the main room, they came to find Castiel in an unnatural position, hands firmly at his sides as if chained there and arched slightly with a scowl of agony on his face. "Cas!" Dean exclaimed, rushing forward. "What's wrong?" he asked frantically at the slight keening that was coming from the angel. Dean stuffed the doll into his pocket to grab his friend and Cas crumpled forward. "Cas, you okay man?" Sam and Dean watched the being in worry. The angel nodded slowly.

"Yes...Yes, I am okay now...I'm not sure when it will happen again though, it is unexpected and aggravating. I cannot see anything there when it touches me and most touches are simply gentle caresses which is confusing. I don't understand what is happening. That is why I came to find you two." he explained as he looked around warily as if expecting to be attacked. Dean felt jealousy run through him at the thought of the angel being touched in such a way besides anyone but himself, but shook it off as concern for a _friend_. Sam cleared his throat with a pointed look that Dean pretended not to see.

"We'll help you out Cas, don't worry." Castiel nodded.

"I know you will, I have no concern." The corner of Sam's mouth lifted a bit before he turned to go research monsters in the library. Castiel nodded briefly then turned his attention to Dean once more. Sam rolled his eyes and walked to the study. Dean watched Castiel with narrowed eyes, waiting for any signs of attack. Cas watched him back equally, eyes never leaving the human. Dean considered showing the doll to the angel and slipped a hand into his jacket to run his thumb over the fabric absently. Castiel shuddered as he did so, making the thumb freeze. Cas looked around frantically and Dean's eyes narrowed.

"No way…" he breathed before running his hand across the yarn hair and watching Cas duck and swat at his hair.

"There it is again! Do you see anything?!" The angel breathed out, whipping around. Dean slowly withdrew the doll from his pocket and held it up.

"Uh...I think I found out what the problem is…" he coughed. Castiel's eyes zeroed in on the doll and his face paling.

"A voodoo doll...Dean, give me that doll." He held out his hand but Dean held the thing to his chest with a grin.

"No way Cas, I'm not giving this up for anything." he informed him devilishly.

"Dean, this isn't a joke or a toy! Give me the doll!" Dean backed away, shaking his head. Castiel narrowed his eyes to slits then pounced. Dean quickly squeezed the doll and Cas collapsed, wheezing and curling into himself.

"Sorry buddy, but I can't let you have it. It's mine and I'm keeping it." Dean was never letting the doll go now. He had his own personal Castiel in his pocket at all times and he wasn't letting that go. He could do so much now...this was too good to pass up. Dean smirked and poked the doll, watching Castiel squirm.

"Sam!" Cas yelled. Dean quickly pressed his thumb over the doll's mouth, pressing Cas's lips together and holding the doll inside his jacket. Sam ran in, gun drawn then blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong Cas?" He asked with furrowed brows. Cas clawed at his mouth with an irritated expression, glaring at Dean. Dean arched an eyebrow innocently. Sam narrowed his eyes. "What happened Dean?" Dean shrugged, smirking slightly when Cas gave a muffled protest, pointing at him with bulging eyes. Dean squeezed lightly, making Cas curl in on himself slightly and glare. Sam narrowed his eyes further and stepped closer. "Dean, what the Hell is going on?"

"How should I know? You're the one researching the monster." he snipped. Sam cast him a bitchface, lips pursing.

"Cas, what's going on?" Cas glowered and pointed to him mouth, then at Dean. Dean arched an eyebrow. "Cas, you gotta use your words man." Dean barely held back a snicker while Cas gave a muffled shriek. The angel stormed over to the elder winchester, pausing and whining when Dean clenched the doll with a slight shake of his head. "Dean!" Sam snapped, holding out his hand when he caught the movements. Dean glanced over with a frown.

"What?"

"Give it."

"Give what Sammy?"

"Now." Dean grumbled then held out the voodoo doll. Sam reached out to take it but Dean snatched it back.

"No! It's mine! Nobody can have it!" he yelled with a glower, cradling the doll to his chest. Sam gave him a glare before something seemed to dawn on him and he smirked.

"Oh...I see Dean…" Dean gave him a cautious look. "Cas, what did you describe the touches like earlier?" Cas gave him a confused look, rubbing his now working mouth.

"Caresses, why...oh…" They both looked at Dean who went pale. "Dean, why were you stroking me?" he asked. Dean glanced at him and opened his mouth, gaping like a fish out of water. Sam smirked wider

"Where exactly did he touch you, Cas?" Sam purred, face dripping with malicious amusement.

"He ran across my lips and over my collar." Castiel ran his fingertips over all of the places Dean had touched until Dean was a bright red and watching the fingers with darkened eyes, licking his lips and rubbing the doll with his thumb. Cas gave a shiver and watched his thumb move. Sam shook his head, rolled his eyes in disgust at the blatant bedroom eyes, then left the bunker to give them needed time.

"I hope they finally get over the denial." he muttered to himself. Castiel and Dean stared at one another, eyes flicking to track tongues that flicked out to wet lips or watch the others adams apple move when they swallowed hard.

"Dean…" Cas whispered, eyelids fluttering when Dean's thumb never ceased. Dean gulped and let out a shuddering breath. He wasn't gay...he wasn't...Cas gave a low moan that set Dean's blood on fire and he threw the doll to the floor to pounce on the angel and kiss him feverishly. Cas whimpered into his mouth just the way Dean imagined. Dean pressed closer, grasping at Cas' coat and ripping it off. The angel grasped at his jacket, fumbling to remove the leather. Dean shrugged out of it impatiently, growling at the layers Castiel had.

"Jesus Christ Cas, why are you wearing so much?" he huffed, tugging at his suit. When he saw an underlayer, he groaned. Castiel frowned.

"Dean , please do not use the Savior's name during intercourse." Dean groaned again, rolling his eyes.

"Cas, can we just focus on getting to the intercourse part now?" Castiel nodded then snapped his fingers, clothes suddenly disappearing. Dean blinked in surprise, sitting back.

"What...You can mojo clothes off?!" Castiel nodded uncertainly at the wide-eyes look on Dean's face. "Why the Hell didn't you just do that then?!" Cas furrowed his eyebrows and meekly answered,

"I didn't think I needed to…you seemed to be removing my clothing on your own." Dean ran an exasperated hand over his face then shook his head and returned to his task. He looked over the angel appreciatively, taking in the bruised lips that he wanted to puff up more, the light flush over his face. He put a note in the back of his mind to mark up that pale canvas that he called a neck. Dean inspected the muscle that rippled under the smooth skin of his chest, blowing out a low breath. Cas was actually very built under all of those layers and his angelic aura just added to it, making it seem as if he was a beast lurking under skin. Dean wanted nothing more than to feel that under his tongue. He hummed at the treasure trail, taking in the curly hair and running a finger through it to find out that it was soft, making Castiel moan and arch slightly. Dean licked his lips, green eyes darkening. He continued his inspection however.

Hip bones that could cut through granite, a perfect dip to gather sweat that could be sucked off. Thighs that were thick with tissue, the curve of his knee that lead to his sinewy calves made Dean want to dip his head down to offer a kiss. Travelling back up, Dean finally took in the main course, eyeing the thick meat that curved beautifully against his stomach. He never thought he'd admire any man's cock but his own, then again, he never thought he'd admire another man period and look where he was. As Dean gazed at the shaft, he felt the oddest urge to have it against his lips, so that's what he did. The younger man took it into his hand and kissed the tip to Castiel's pleasure. He slid his tongue against the slit, then down the thick veins connected to the head, basking in his partner's moans. After a moment of debate, Dean began to envelop Cas' length in his mouth, enjoying the weight against his tongue surprisingly. He made sure to keep his teeth back. Castiel yelled, "Dean!" in pleasure, hips bucking upwards. Dean scoffed in surprise, gagging as he quickly pinned his hips down.

"Woah there Cas, choking me won't help." he teased, pulling off. Castiel whined his displeasure at the sudden chill over his erection, having the decency to look apologetic however.

"My apologies, Dean." He mumbled, biting his lip. Dean got the hint and went back to blanketing the angels dick with his mouth inch by inch. Cas vocally let his pleasure be known, fingers going to grip Dean's hair tightly. Dean gave a small groan around a small suck that made the elder man's hips jump automatically, mouth spreading to a perfect 'O' shape around a moan. Dean smirked to himself then began to suck. Hard. Cas arched his back and nearly screamed, blue eyes blown wide at the pleasure he'd never experienced. Dean glanced up through his eyelashes with a smoulder he knew would drive anyone crazy and it worked. Cas groaned low in his throat, pulling on Dean's hair. Dean grinned mentally then continued his work, hollowing his cheeks. He slurped then slipped away to kiss his way down the shaft to meet his balls, taking them into his mouth and teasing them one at a time. he prodded at them with his tongue until they were swollen. He went back to sucking across the shaft, listening to Castiel's breath hitch as he strained to stop the seed threatening to erupt. Dean looked up lustfully, a smirk splayed across his lips.

"C'mon Cas, cum for me." he purred as he awaited his essence, mouth poised over the head. Cas moaned out his name as he climaxed, some of his grace leaking through his closed eyelids. Dean swallowed then pulled off with a pop, saliva trailing down his chin. Cas greedily licked it away, sliding his tongue into his lovers mouth. Their tongues dueled for a while until Dean gave up to the celestial being. Cas pulled away then began to trail kisses over his charges' jaw, down his neck-taking special care to lick across his bobbing adams apple-, then across his collar. Castiel worshipped his body, making sure to kiss, lick, and suck every inch of skin until Dean was writhing with pleasure he didn't know he could feel. "Cas, c'mon man!" he groaned impatiently until Castiel bit down on his thigh and he jerked. He didn't even know that was a sensitive spot. As if reading his mind, Castiel murmured against his pelvis.

"I rebuilt you Dean, I know every pleasurable nerve in your body and how much you can handle. I know how to take you apart and build you back up." he then -finally- took Dean into his mouth, tongue swirling as he deepthroated the human with no gag reflex to hold him back. Dean curved upwards sharply, a cry exiting his throat and he was suddenly glad that Sam had left because he couldn't hold back his noises if his life depended on it. He panted hard, moans and mewls escaping that he'd be embarrassed about later. Right now, he needed to focus on the mindblowing oral sex that he was receiving from an Angel of God. Never thought he'd say that. He glanced down, breathing heavily when Cas started to speak again. "I know how to make you scream-" to prove this, he snapped his fingers down and grasped Dean's hip, digging his thumb into the muscle where his leg began while simultaneously sliding his tongue over the slit at the head of his penis. Dean did indeed scream, vision fading as an orgasm ripped through him. Once he could see again, he groaned at the spectacle Castiel made. The angels' face was covered in cum and he was licking it up, face flushed and eyes dazed.

"Jesus Christ…" Dean breathed. Cas glanced up at him disapprovingly. Dean ignored it however, leaning in to kiss him and humming at the taste of himself. "That was the best blowjob I've ever had." he complimented honestly. Castiel smiled into the kiss.

"I'd hope so." he said simply, a proud smirk on his face. Dean chuckled wearily, lying back and letting his eyes slip close. he was slightly embarrassed that he was so exhausted after a simple blow job, but he couldn't complain. That was the best oral he'd ever gotten and he had gotten a lot in his lifetime from many skilled tongues. He'd blame his lethargicness on Cas being an angel. Dean yawned then fell into slumber, faintly hearing a rustling and a song sung in a language he didn't know.

**There it is, first chapter! I hope you enjoyed, i was struggling...Stay tuned for the next chapter! Read and Review please! **


End file.
